


Anniversary

by summer_of_1985



Series: One Summer Can Change Everything [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: My parents 22nd wedding anniversary. 22 years is copper - or a mixed floral bouquet. This is how I see Mike and El celebrating one of their many wedding anniversaries.





	Anniversary

The smoke alarm on Mike and El's ceiling started beeping (or 'chirping' as Karen Wheeler often says), waking the pair up and stared at it.

El sighed, and tilted her head back into the pillow, as Mike rolled over to look at the woman that he has been married for 22 years, and a smile blossomed over his face.

"Happy anniversary, El," He pressed a kiss to her cheek and watched as a soft pink blush rose up her cheeks - even after being together for so long, he can still make her blush!

"Happy anniversary, Mike," she replied, reaching over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and the split-second they separated, the smoke alarm chirped once again.

"I'll change the battery," Mike promises, as the pair got up from the bed. El put her slippers on and grabbed the clothes from the floor that she had folded up the night before. This is when Mike wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled, and the pair started swaying back and forth on their feet. "22 years, how have you put up with me since 1984?" Mike asks, thinking that they have known each other since 1983 - and he still doesn't know how she hasn't got sick of him yet. 

* * *

Mike and El had gotten the recent week and the current week away from work, and watching their two children head off to school. Both Mike and El could easily remember the exact moment that their children came into the world (on different days and in different years), and they could sometimes still seem them being those tiny little infants who relied on them so much.

Once they'd clambered onto the bus, and it had driven around the corner, Mike allowed El to go back inside, and shut the door behind them.

They went out the back door and looked at the pretty view from their porch swing, Mike was gently pushing the swing with his foot, resting his head on top of hers and sighing happily.

"I love you so much, El," Mike said to her, his arm that was resting behind her head, wrapped around her shoulder as his wife nuzzled closer into him.

She smiled up at her husband and proceeded to wrap her arms around his torso. "I love you too, Mike," because she was so tightly nuzzled into his side, she simply lifted her head and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. 

* * *

Both Mike and El knew that not many people reached their 22nd wedding anniversary - not many people made it to their 3rd, and they knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their life together (like they already have been doing), however long that may be...

After they sat outside on the porch swing for a while, Mike noticed that the breeze was sending shivers down her spine and was making her cold - so they went back inside, Mike really didn't want the love of his life to get a cold on their anniversary.

They were sat in front of the television, and were watching _The Princess Bride_ on video from 1987, which was one of the films that Mike took El to see after he earned his driving license and was able to borrow his mother's car from her as he went to go pick her up and took her for the first time to a drive-in movie.

The couple of times that Wesley says, 'as you wish' to Buttercup make El smile - because since they saw it in 1987, Mike took it upon himself to say that to her (much like the people who had also seen the film), because they both knew that he was actually saying 'I love you'. 

* * *

After their children came home from school, they were dropped off by the ageing Joyce and Jim, who came round to properly wish Mike and El a happy anniversary, despite the anniversary card that is sat on the mantel.

Hopper was sat at the island in the kitchen, with El, as he told her about the limited amount of goings-on in Hawkins after she and Mike moved the next town over (they were still close to their family, but it was also so Karen wasn't being a flyover grandmother, like she was a flyover mother to him).

Within a couple of months (after he'd finished training up Steve), Hopper would be retiring from the police force, for a slower and simple life with his wife. Steve would be taking over as the Chief of Police in Hawkins, and the small Wheeler family would be heading back to Hawkins to see Steve get the Chief of Police job. Cheif Harrington, the entire party was extremely proud of the man. 

* * *

Mike and Joyce were sat in the living room, on the sofa, as the next generation of the Wheeler children were sat on the living room floor, doing their homework from school and whenever either was confused over a question or an answer, they turned around to their father to ask him.

Joyce looked over at the man who she had seen grow up from the age of 5 and now he is married with two children of his own, and she always saw him as another son.

"I'm really proud of you Mike, you know that?" She says, making Mike look over at her and smiled (as a flushed and embarrassed look came over his face).

"Thanks, Joyce," Mike says, and she knows that he isn't one for being that big in the spotlight. She reached over and ruffled his hair (much like she did when he was growing up) and then looked over at her grandbabies and when the youngest turned around, she smiled at her.

Her granddaughter, that had turned around, abandoned her homework, and clambered over to Joyce and curled into the older woman's side - Joyce and Jim love coming to see their grandbabies (as well as Mike and El) and would spend as much time as possible with them when they visited.


End file.
